Blame the Snow Day
by Damonlove1864
Summary: It is snowing like crazy in Mystic Falls. Elena runs into Damon during a break in the storm. He asks her to stay at the boarding house, but when they get home Stefan isn't there. What will happen while they are snowed in together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own anything. The characters are property of the T.V. show. This is something that was just inspired by a night spent playing in the snow with some of my friends. Enjoy!**

**Blame the Snow Day**

_It is snowing! In Mystic Falls! Snowing, I can't believe this, and it isn't like its a light blanket it is a full on blizzard and has been for two days! This is ridiculous, here I am all by myself Jenna and Alaric can't get home from their vacation until this stupid weather clears. Jeremy is off with his class on some weekend trip to the capital. Well it was a weekend trip until this hit, now they won't be back until the weather clears too. Ahhh I am so bored. I mean yeah I talk to Stefan everyday but I don't get to see him. He doesn't want to be too close to me until he gets over the human blood addiction. What am I going to do? The weather channel says that it is supposed to break for about two hours. Maybe I will go out, visit the parent's grave, I have to get out of this house or else I am going to go insane!_ Elena sat thinking on the couch as the storm raged outside the wind buffeting the snow up against the windows. They had about a foot at this point and were projected to get at least one more if not two. She makes up her mind to go to the grave yard, it has been far too long since she had visited her parents. Besides she reasoned _I can clear away some of the snow from their graves._

She gets up from the couch and heads upstairs to her room to put on warmer clothes. She knows she will have to walk because there is no way her car is getting out of her driveway let alone into the cemetery with this much snow on the ground. She pulls on black leggings, a long sleeved purple tunic sweater, and heavy socks. She then pulls on sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She picks up her bag and shoves a couple of changes of clothes into it along with all her bathroom essentials and her diary, thinking she could just go to Bonnie's when she was done at the cemetery. _No sense in both of us being alone. Might as well have some quality girl time._ She walks downstairs glancing out the front windows she sees the break in the storm she has been waiting for. She bundles up quickly, grabs her bag and keys, locking the door behind her as she leaves.

The walk to the cemetery is longer than usual, by the time she reaches it she is breathing as if she has just run a marathon. She pauses a moment before she continues. Luckily her parents aren't buried to far from the main entrance. She makes it to the site without too much difficulty and begins to unbury the headstones. Once she is done she kneels in the snow for a while silently speaking to her parents in turn. Not too much later the snow starts to fall slightly faster and she knows the break will be ending soon. _If I am going to make it to Bonnie's before this really hits I better get going._ She stands dusts off her knees and heads out in the opposite direction that she came. Getting onto the main road and walking along it. She didn't need to worry about cars no sane person would be out right now.

She is walking along the outside fence of the cemetery when she sees a figure in the distance. He is on the opposite side of the fence in the older part of the cemetery. As she walks closer she can see that he is wearing all black, black jeans, black gloves, and a black leather jacket. It left no doubt in her mind who it was. She got closer and could make out his face as he stares down at the headstone in front of him. She's surprised that he hasn't looked up or greeted her. He would have heard her coming from a mile away literally. _He must really be deep in thought. Hmmmm I wonder?_ She bent down and quietly scooped up two handfuls of snow shaping them into perfect snowballs. She took aim and threw the first, the second following quickly after. They both hit their mark, one in the middle of his leather clad back and the other smack in the back of his head. Damon whirled around, a look of pure surprise and rage on his face. Elena burst out laughing.

"Elena?" he says in confusion.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She laughs. He just continues to stare at her.

"What are you doing out here? You should be home where it is safe."

"I had to get out. I was slowly going insane. I am the only one home, so I decided to brave the cold and snow and now it was totally worth it." She starts laughing again. Damon smirks.

"Really, well throwing snowballs at a vampire…not the smartest move you've made Elena." His voice is filled with a hidden motive. She stops laughing at once eyeing him cautiously.

"You wouldn't dare Damon." She says meeting his ice blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Suddenly he vanishes reappearing right in front of her, his body inches from hers.

"Oh yes I would." He says his voice soft and menacing. He reaches out and grabs her spinning around he strides quickly over to a snow drift and dumps her into it. "Like I said, you shouldn't throw snowballs at supernatural being with supernatural powers." He stats as he stares down at her, he starts to laugh. She is covered in snow from head to foot. It clings to her hair and clothes. She glares at him.

"Well this isn't fair I only hit you with snowballs." He just continuous to laugh, Elena quietly enjoying the sound of it. "Well you could at least help me up this drift is really deep." He reaches down to pull her up, not really thinking about it. She grabs onto his hand and yanks with all her strength catching him by surprise. He topples forward falling into the drift face first his legs across Elena's. He sits up shaking the snow out of his hair and looks at her. She is laughing again her whole face lighting up and her eyes sparkling. She looks at him. "What?" She says innocently. "It's not my fault you "tripped"".

"This is war." He states. She squeals as he tackles her burying her in snow. She manages to get away. She takes off running down the deserted street. He follows but at human speed. He is having too much fun to use his supernatural abilities. Elena vanishes into the woods on the side of the road, quickly hiding and making a pile of snowballs, she sits and waits. Damon enters the wood ignoring his super hearing, he starts walking quietly through the trees looking for Elena. A snowball hits him in the back of the head again. It is quickly followed by three more which hit his back, chest, and legs. He takes off in her direction as she squeals and starts to run again laughing. He catches up to her in no time and just as she is passing under a big pine tree he pulls on one of the branches dumping all of the snow on top of her. They go on like this for half an hour barley noticing that the snow and wind have picked up and the sun was slowly going down.

Damon tackles Elena to the ground, as he does he notes that she is shivering slightly. He sits up and so does she. They sit for a few moments catching their breath as they grin at each other. Then Elena notices how hard it is snowing. "Looks like the break in the storm is over."

"Yep, and you are soaked and freezing, you are going to get sick if you stay out her much longer."

"I know." She frowns at the thickly falling snow. "It is going to take me forever to get to Bonnie's in this."

"You can't walk to Bonnie's in this." She glares at him.

"Elena your soaked you'd get hypothermia before you got a quarter of the way there." She conceded to his point as the cold really did start sinking into her body.

"Well then I guess I will just go home." She checks her bag which amazingly is still slung across her body. Thank god she had thought to zip it shut instead of just closing the flap.

"Didn't you say there was no one home?"

"Yes, but your right I can't make it to Bonnie's in this."

"The boarding house is closer." He says quietly. She looks over at him slightly surprised that he would even mention it.

"Yes but Stefan said that he-"

"Stefan will get over it. I am inviting you as my friend." She smiled.

"Alright then, the boarding house it is." She stands and he stands with her. "Lead the way, cause I have no clue where we are." She laughs and he smirks. He quickly picks her up. She squeaks in surprise.

"If you walk it will take too long and you will get sick. Just hold on tight." She nods her acceptance now that she could really feel just how cold she really was. She tightens her arms as he prepares to super speed them to the boarding house.

"You do realize you could have brought me home or to Bonnie's just like this." He smirks down at her.

"I know, but we haven't hung out in a while, besides it's fun to make Stefan angry." Elena just rolls her eyes and turns her head so her face is buried in his jacket away from the cold air. Damon just smiles and takes off. Seconds later they are at the boarding house. He sets Elena down gently keeping a hand on her arm to make sure she was steady on her feet. She only swayed slightly as she regains her balance.

"Whoa, now that I will never get used to." She says chuckling. He just smirks and opens the door stepping into the warm house. Elena following behind him. He leaves her in the foyer to take off her boots and coat.

Elena slides out of her coat, boots, and gloves hanging them up on the hooks by the door. She then slides off her sweatpants and sweatshirt, leaving her in her original outfit. She follows him into the parlor expecting to see Stefan either in the room already or coming down the stairs. She enters finding only Damon standing in front of the roaring fire, snow is falling thickly outside the windows again cutting off all the light. She walks over and stands next to him raising her hands to the fire to warm them. "Here" he says as he hands her a new dry sweatshirt. She takes it, as she pulls it on Damon's sent envelops her and she knows that it is his sweatshirt not Stefan's. She doesn't say anything just continues to pull it on.

"Thank you. Where is Stefan?" She says quietly glancing up at him.

"He isn't here. He left a note saying that he need to get away clear his head. Says that he will be back in a few days." He says as he hands her the piece of paper. She reads it silently her heart breaking a little at the fact that he didn't bother to call or txt her to tell her that he was leaving. She pushes it away, and turns to Damon.

"So it's just you and me then."

"Yep, just you and me snowed in together." He states still watching the fire.

_Well this is going to be interesting._ Elena thinks.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I will have the next chapter up soon I promise! Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! First off I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed/put this story on your alert list/put it on your favorites. This is my second fanfiction that I have ever written, so it means a lot to me that people actually like to read it. LOL, well anyways here it is as promised Ch. 2.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena and Damon stand by the fire watching as it slowly consumes the logs in the hearth. Damon glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She is standing as close to the fire as she can get with her hands out stretched trying to capture as much warmth as she can. He knows that she will never warm up fast enough this way. "If you took a hot shower you would warm up faster." She looks at him.

"That may be so but I will just be cold again afterward." He looks at her confusion in his eyes which she easily reads. She clarifies her last statement. "I didn't exactly pack warm clothes to sleep in. I wasn't really planning on getting soaked and chilled quiet so thoroughly. Also I was planning on sleeping at Bonnie's house which is a little bit warmer than here." He nods understanding. Then he vanishes reappearing seconds later a stack of clothing in his hands. He holds it out to her.

"Here" She looks at the pile noting the leggings are hers but the long sleeved black shirt is most definitely not.

"Damon I don't need your clothes I'll just borrow something of Stefan's." She says as she just takes her leggings off the pile. _I must have left them here the time I got ready for the dance._

"It's fine really. This way you don't have to look through Stefan's room to find something. Besides it's what friends do, help each other out." She stares at him for a few more seconds before she gives in and takes the shirt.

"Thank you." He just nods and turns back to the fire. Elena slips past him her arm lightly brushing his back. She heads up the stairs to take a shower. After she is done she pulls on her leggings and his shirt noting how both smell like him. She brushes out her hair pulling it up into a neat bun. She brushes her teeth and then heads out of the bathroom with his sweatshirt in her hand. At least she could return that. However Damon's room was in another wing of the house, of course the farthest from Stefan's as it could be. Half way there she starts to get chilled so she pulls it on.

As she nears his door she can see it is open a crack and there is light spilling into the hallway. She hesitates outside. "Come on in Elena, I don't bite." She hears him say as he starts laughing.

"Hahaha very witty." She says sarcastically as she walks in allowing the door to swing back into its almost closed position behind her. She relaxes as she is hit with the warmth of the room. She glances around the room before her eyes settle on him where he sits in the middle of his enormous bed. He leans up against the headboard pillow between it and his back. He is shirtless wearing only a pair of black pajama pants low on his waist.

"It is rude to stare Elena." He says smirking. She snaps her eyes to his face.

"I wasn't staring I was observing, you in your own element. It is interesting." Damon just rolls his eyes a knowing smile on his face.

"Well what did you walk all the way over here for. I thought you would be long since curled up in dear St. Steffie's bed."

"I wanted to give you back your sweatshirt, so that it didn't get mixed up with Stefan's things, since I wasn't going to wear it anymore." Damon just stares at her sweatshirt clad body

"Return my sweatshirt." He says. "RRRRRiiiiiggggghhhhtttt." Elena blushes slightly

"I got cold on the way over." She states defensively. She glances away from his knowing smirk and notices that high on the wall the bed is facing is a huge flat screen T.V. The volume is on to low for her to hear it which is why she hadn't noticed it at first. "You have a T.V.?"

"Yep, unlike my dear little brother I live in the 21st century where they have these things. As well as electric heat and gas fireplaces, hence the warmth." He states indicating the fireplace under the T.V.

"Funny funny, aren't you the comedian tonight. Well since you clearly aren't going to sleep. Wanna watch a movie?" she says as she walks over to the open cabinet in the corner where she can see thousands of DVDs.

"Sure" Damon says his tone happy at the prospect of her spending time with him in his room. "Pick whatever you want." Elena smiles at that and happily turns back to browse his selection, finally deciding on Angels and Demons. She puts the DVD in and Damon picks up the remote lying on the nightstand to flip the T.V. to the right setting. Elena walks over and without hesitation crawls onto the big bed to sit next to him.

The movie starts and Elena sinks back into the pillows behind her getting comfortable. She is leaning slightly toward Damon by the time she finally finds the most comfortable position. He throws the folded down blankets over her legs and she smiles her thank you. About 20 min into the movie Elena slips off his sweatshirt and sets it next to her, now no longer chilled due to the heat being thrown off from the fireplace. A quarter of the way through at a particularly boring part she looks at Damon and says. "Thank you for hanging out with me and for letting me stay here for a little while. It's been nice to spend so time together we haven't really hung out in a while."

"Well if you didn't spend so much time worrying over Stefan…" She just gives him a look that clearly states "Don't go there." " Yeah well it has been a while, so this is nice." He says looking down slightly to where she lays slumped down next to him. He realizes he doesn't want her to leave, he wants her to stay here, sleep here next to him. "You don't have to leave you know." He says quietly. "You can stay here all night if you want. I promise to behave. At least you'll be warm." He adds at the end. She smiles silently thanking him for his offer.

"I'll see. If I fall asleep during the movie then I'll stay if not then I will go back to Stefan's room." He nods and turns back to the screen. Half way through Elena is fast asleep next to him. Three quarters of the way through she has slid and shifted so she is now leaning against his side her head resting against his arm. He lifts it and her head falls against his chest. He brings his arm down across the pillows behind her sleeping form. The movie ends and he shuts off the T.V. and the lights. He stretches out on his back careful not to jostle Elena. Once he has settled, she shifts again. Now resting fully against his side her head on his chest, he finally gives in and wraps an arm gently around her sleeping form. He watches her peaceful face for a few minutes savoring this moment and committing it to memory knowing that it will never happen again. With a smile on his face he falls into the most peaceful sleep he has had in months.

Damon wakes before Elena does. He shifts so he can watch her sleep. Her face is peaceful and relaxed all of the stress and worry that is normally displayed on her beautiful features is gone. Her dark silky brown hair is splayed out on the pillow behind her. He knows that when she leaves that pillow will hold her scent for days to come. He reaches out and brushes a few strands of her hair out of her face tucking them behind her ear. She shifts slightly her lips curving slightly into a smile, but she does not awaken. He watches her for a few more minutes before she rolls over facing away from him. He looks at her back for a few seconds before slipping quietly out of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he walks out the door of his room he glances back committing the image of Elena curled up peacefully asleep in his bed to memory.

Elena wakes up half an hour later. Sitting up it takes her a moment to remember where she is. _I am in Damon's room?_ Then she remembers last night._ I must have fallen asleep during the movie. He was true to his word he did behave himself._ She smiles at this and climbs out of bed. As a last thought she throws on the sweatshirt that is lying near the edge of it. She makes it to Stefan's room without seeing Damon anywhere. She gets dressed for the day, dark blue leggings, fuzzy blue socks, and a light blue long sleeved tunic shirt with dark blue designs on it. She pulls her hair out of its bun and leaves it wavy. Putting on her usual light makeup she inspects her reflection. Deeming herself presentable enough for a day of just hanging out she walks out of the bathroom and heads down to the kitchen, hoping that there was still food for her to eat here.

Walking into the kitchen she sees Damon dressed in his usual black jeans, but today he is wearing a form fitting light grey v neck t-shirt instead of his normal black. "Are you hungry?" He asks breaking her thoughts.

"Yes starved."

"Good because I made breakfast." He says turning around and smirking at her two plates in his hands. Elena smiles back and heads over to the island perching on one of the stools. Damon takes a second to compose himself. He wasn't ready for Elena to look quite so tempting. _She looks amazing. I bet she doesn't even realize it._ He walks over and sits across from her sliding her plate over to her. She picks up her fork tossing her wavy hair over her shoulder at the same time. "Your hair looks nice that way." He says quietly. She looks up at him startled.

"Thank you!" she says surprise in her voice. Damon never complimented people. "It's nice to see you've graduated to something that isn't black." She teases. Smiling as she begins to eat.

"Hey I wear other colors besides black!" He says defensively. Elena just laughs a sarcastic look on her face. "I do!"

"Right, of cooourrrrsseee you do."

"I'll prove it to you! For the next few days I won't wear all black."

"Next few days?"

"Haven't you looked out a window?" He says as he picks up her dish to put it in the dish washer. She just shakes her head as she stands up and goes over to the kitchen window pulling aside the drape. She gasps. The scene outside is as beautiful as it is terrifying. The window opens to a view of the back courtyard and woods. The old stone fountain is covered in snow that is so deep it comes up the lip of the bottom bowl. The snow glistens in the fleeting sunlight light. The trees are coated in ice and glimmet like glass. Just when Elena thinks it couldn't be any more beautiful big flakes begin to fall thickly from the now clouded sky. It's perfect, untouched, like something out of a fairy tale. She can feel Damon standing close behind her. "Like I said, next few days, there is another storm system moving in tonight. No one is going to be going anywhere for a while."

"It's so beautiful." Elena says then she sighs. "Ok you can prove it to me." She says as she turns around and freezes not realizing just how close he had been standing. Their faces are inches apart. Damon just chuckles. Without bothering to move back he says.

"So Elena, what would you like to do for the next few days?"

**Author's Note: Hmmmmm….what will Elena want to do for the next few days? Sorry about the cliff hanger. I am hoping I will be able to get Ch. 3 up in the next few days but I have three exams next week so please bear with me. Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well thank you all so much for the reviews of the last chapter. If you can believe it I wrote that in about an hour. Well here it is as you have all asked for. Ch. 3. Enjoy!**

"So Elena what do you want to do for the next few days?" Damon says a smirk on his face, his eyes doing that eye flirt thing that always makes Elena's heart flutter and heat rush through her body. He hears her heart skip a beat and his smirk just gets more pronounced as he moves slightly closer. Their bodies' inches from touching. Elena's mind which had gone blank when she turned around now starts to work again. _He is too close! Why does he always have to do that thing with his eyes? His gorgeous electric blue eyes, NO! Snap out of it Elena. You love Stefan, you are with Stefan. If he wants play this game….well two can play at this. Let's see just how far I can push him._ Elena smiles as she comes to her conclusion.

She shifts her body and stretches up on her toes, her body flush against Damon's, her lips centimeters form his. She hears his breath catch, he wasn't expecting this, and she smiles inwardly. "Hmmmm…what would I like to do today?" She says as she drags her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She turns her head so her lips are by his ear; Damon sets his hands on her hips. "I think" she whispers "That I will just…go read a book." She grins evilly stepping back and around him. Damon is too stunned to speak. He turns around just as she reaches the door to see her throw him a smirk as she leaves the room.

_What just happened! Did Elena really just do that? Ok Damon get yourself under control. _He takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down. Then it hits him._ Wait a minute…she's giving me a taste of my own medicine. Humph, well she has no idea what is coming._ He starts to formulate a plan in his head. Little does he know Elena is doing the exact same thing.

Damon finds Elena a few hours later curled up in the library on the chaise lounge. She is fast asleep the book she had been reading hanging limply in her fingers. He walks over contemplating what he should do. It wasn't often he caught her alone in a compromising position. He kneels down by her head still trying to decide what to do. He takes the book from her fingers. As he does her fingers wrap around his and she sighs a small smile on her lips. Surprise registers in Damon's head but so does the fact that her fingers are freezing. He then takes note that she is curled into as small a ball as possible. The library is cold, it always has been because no one ever came in here for long periods of time. He doesn't want to wake her because he knows that she doesn't get as much sleep as she should. He slowly pulls his had away and super speeds into the parlor. Starting the fire and placing a pillow and blanket on the couch, he super speeds back to Elena and very gently picks her up. Cradling her close to his body he begins to slowly walk to the parlor. "Damon?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Shhh, yes it's me. I'm just taking you to the parlor it's warmer in there."

"I can walk." She says still not fully awake.

"Shhh, no its ok I've got you. Just go back to sleep you need it."

"Okkkkk…" she sighs and turns her head so that it is tucked under his chin. Damon smiles and tilts his head so that his cheek is resting against her hair. He reaches the parlor and gently sets Elena who is fast asleep again, down on the couch. He covers her with the blanket then turns to go and sit in the chair across the room. Elena reaches out unconsciously and catches his hand. He looks down at her and smiles understanding that she doesn't want to be alone. He moves and sits down with the pillow wresting against his side and Elena resting against it. He brings his arm with their hands entwined down so that it is curved around her shoulders. She relaxes holding his hand slightly tighter as she drifts even deeper into the realm of her dreams. He watches her for a little while, the firelight plays across her face giving it a healthy glow. He starts to feel himself drift off as well and leans his head back so that it rests against the back of the couch.

Sometime later Elena wakes, to find she is resting against a pillow leaned against Damon's side, holding onto Damon's hand his arm curled around her shoulders. She tenses slightly then relaxes; friends were allowed to do this she reasons. Her and Matt used to this all the time when they were friends even though they both were seeing people. She carefully untwines their fingers and slips out from under his arm. Looking at his face she is stunned. He looks so peaceful, relaxed, human, and she wonders if this was what he looked like before Katherine corrupted him. She picks up the blanket he had put over her and lays it over him instead, then retreats up the stairs to freshen up.

She comes back down a little while later to find him still asleep. She smiles to herself as she walks over, glancing out one of the windows she can see it is still snowing and getting dark. _ Getting dark! What time is it?_ She thinks as she glances over to the clock on the wall. _OMG it's like 7 pm. Wow clearly I need to sleep more at night._ She knows that it isn't for lack of trying. She goes to bed at 12 pm every night and wakes at 7:30 am the next day. _That is plenty of sleep, but I am so worried about everything, it isn't exactly restful and I don't really feel safe at home so I wake up at every little noise especially since Stefan isn't staying the night like he used to. I guess I must subconsciously feel safe here. And why shouldn't I. Damon is my best friend. He would never hurt me and I know that he would die before he let something else._ She smiles as she walks back over to him. _Hmm now should I be nice or should I see if I can push him a little further?_ She decides to push. She kneels next to him on the couch and puts her lips close to his ear again. "Damon" she says softly. He doesn't move. "Damon wake up." He just mumbles incoherently "Come on I have to tell you something important." She says sweetly lightly brushing her lips across his cheek. His eyes open at this, and he stops breathing realizing just how close she is. Elena smiles and whispers. "I'm hungry, what do you have to eat." She grins as his expression darkens at her teasing. She sits back thinking _Elena 2 Damon 1_. Then he smirks and before she can react he has her pinned flat on her back on the floor him on top of her. Her hearts stops, she can feel every place their bodies' are touching. Her eyes widen as they stare into his bright blue ones.

He smirks his eyes doing his flirt thing as he says "Your hungry really? Hungry for what?" He chuckles slightly at her lack of response _Damon 2 Elena 2_, but that's all Elena needs for her to snap out of her thoughts. She smiles and lifts her hips so that they meet his. Damon's breath catches and his eyes widen slightly as she shifts her hands so that they rest against his chest.

"Well…." She says as she flips them over. Her legs now resting on either side of his body. Damon stops breathing, watching her face. She just smiles and says "I'm craving pasta. I think I'll go make some." With that she stands up and leaves him laying there on the floor. As she reaches the kitchen door she turns smiling innocently she says "You are welcome to join me." She disappears into the kitchen. _Elena 3 Damon 2._

He just shakes his head still not believing she is playing this game, a game he is the master at and refuses to lose. He stands thinking _I won't lose, she won't be able to resist for forever. After all we are snowed in for a few days._

**Author's Note: Well, this is going to get interesting. Like I said before I do have a lot of exams this coming week so Ch. 4 may take a while to be posted. I'm sorry! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well the exams are finally done and I can get back to writing. I do apologize for the long delay in the update. After all of my exams we had spring break and I went on vacation with my family sans my computer. I barely survived! Anyways here it is Chapter 4! I know that Elena is a bit OOC right now but I guess this is how I think she might have acted before her parents were killed. I see this as the fun Elena the goofy teenager Elena that has gotten buried since the crash. I know that this bothers some people heck it bothers me too when I read stories where people are OOC, but I do promise that something is going to happen soon, perhaps not in this chapter but it will happen soon and it will bring her back into character. So please just bare with me for a little while longer ****. Enjoy the chapter!**

Damon joined Elena in the kitchen a few minutes later. She was just setting a pot full of water on the stove to start boiling. On the counter lay pasta and a jar of Prego sauce. Damon walked up and took the jar of Prego and threw it across the room into the trash. Elena glared at him. "I needed that you know. I don't like eating my pasta plain." He just smirked.

"You cannot cook pasta this way in my house. It is a disgrace to my Italian heritage." Elena just continued to glare at him. He walked up and slipped past her his chest grazing her back. He bent as he past and whispered in her ear "Sit down." Elena shivered at the contact and Damon chuckled. _Elena 3 Damon 3_. Elena walked over to the stool and sat still glaring at him. "Oh stop it Elena, you know you would rather I cook. You can't hide that fact." Finally her glare turned into a smile and she nodded her head.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I like admitting it. Now I am actually really hungry so either start cooking or let me."

"Yes ma'ma" He smirked and she smiled. Elena sat and watched Damon move around the kitchen as he cooked. They chatted about random things from a T.V. show they both watched to a PlayStation game they had played with Jeremy last week. Damon finished making dinner and set a plate in front of Elena. She eyed it wearily.

"What is it?"

"Just try it"

"But what is it?"

"Elena just try it" She looked at him picked up her fork and took a bite. She smiled and took another. "I take it you like it" She nodded her mouth full.

"Yes this is amazing, but what is it?"

"Chicken Alfredo silly."

"No this isn't Chicken Alfredo."

"Well it isn't the gross watered down American version of it that is for sure." Damon said.

"Well what did you do differently?"

"Can't tell you it's a family secret."

"Damon!"

He just smirks and joins her with a plate of his own and a cup of blood. He takes a sip and watches her watch him. Elena knows what is in the cup. She isn't an idiot, but she doesn't flinch or make a face she just continues to calmly eat her dinner. This slightly surprises Damon. Usually she will make a comment about it. Elena stands and takes her plate to the sink to rinse off. She puts it in the dishwasher and turns around to take his. He holds it out to her and as he drops his hand his fingers run down her side. A blush creeps into her cheeks as heat shoots through her body. She turns quickly trying to hide it, but he sees and a knowing smirk appears on his face. _Elena 3 Damon 4._ After she puts his dish in the dishwasher she turns and leans against the counter. "What time is it?" she asks.

"9:30" He answers as he crosses over to the window and pulls back the curtain. The snow is still falling thickly outside.

"It's never going to let up is it?"

"Doesn't look like it." He says. Damon turns to see her face. She looks defeated, tired, and sad. _She doesn't like being stuck here with me. This isn't where she wants to be. She wants to be with Stefan where ever he is. _"I can take you home if you want Elena."

"No!" she says quickly. His eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, I'm fine as long as I'm not bothering you. Besides it's freezing outside I don't want to go out there." She turns and starts for the door to the parlor and he hears her quietly say as she reaches the door. "Please don't take me home…please." She vanishes through the door and he hears her climb the stairs and then the bathroom door shuts.

A little while later she come down dressed in her jammies but she has thrown his sweatshirt on against the chill upstairs he can only assume. Something inside him stirs seeing her in his clothes and he decides he likes the feeling. She sits on the couch and picks up her book, but she doesn't start reading she just stares at the fire. He leaves the kitchen door way and picks up the discarded blanket as he walks toward her. Laying across her legs he sits next to her. She smiles her acknowledgement. He watches her for a while lost in her thoughts, but something is troubling him and he has to ask.

"Elena…..why don't you want to go home?"

She turns her face toward him and the sadness and vulnerability in her eyes surprises him. "It's nothing Damon. Just forget I said anything."

"No, Elena why don't you want to go?"

She turns away back to the flames. He waits and just when he thinks she is simply ignoring the question she speaks so quietly he can barely catch it even with his super hearing. "I don't feel safe there, I don't sleep well, I don't eat well, I can't relax, I'm always afraid that I am going to get attacked by something that got unintentionally invited into my home. I'm not safe there." As she says the last part she looks directly at him, dark watery chocolate meets ice blue and melts them. She lowers her head, her hair obscuring her face.

"Elena, why didn't you say something? This is why you have been so exhausted lately isn't it?" She nodded still not looking up.

"I'm just so tired all the time and stressed so I don't eat which just makes me feel more tired. I just don't know what to do. Last night was the most sleep I have gotten in ages, same with my nap this afternoon." Damon shifts so that he is sitting closer to her on the couch. He reaches out and gently pulls her into a hug. She falls against his chest.

"You can stay here as long as you want Elena. You are always safe with me. I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know, and that means so much to me. Thank you Damon." She shifts slightly so that she is more comfortably leaning against his side. They watch the flames and though Elena doesn't know it Damon thinks _Damon 4 Elena 4._ He feels her falling asleep against him as the old clock strikes 11:11.

**Author's Note: So there it is everyone Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry I should be able to update again soon! Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well I had this lovely cold that has now developed into an amazing cough that is adamant I get no sleep tonight. So I thought I might as well get this chapter written. I know it has been a while since I have updated. So here you go Chapter 5.**

The old clock in the parlor strikes 11:11. Damon looks down from the flames to watch Elena's face. She has fallen fast asleep at this point, her face completely relaxed. He smiles slightly, _11:11, well make a wish Damon, make a wish and maybe just maybe one day you will be able to redeem yourself enough for it to be granted to you._ He makes his wish, and stares back into the flames, watching as they slowly die in the hearth. As darkness falls over the room he whispers "I will never let anything harm you. I would die before that happens." He places a kiss on the top of Elena's hair, breathing in the vanilla scent. He gently gathers her blanket and all into his arms and carries up the stairs. Placing her in Stefan's room, it nearly kills him to put her in HIS bed when only last night she had slept next to him. But he would never put her there, no she would have to come herself, that was her choice and her choice alone, his door would always be open, he would wait, forever.

As he walks out the door he looks back, Elena is curled on her side, long hair splayed out around her head, a shaft of moonlight cuts through the room from the slit in the curtains illuminating her face with an ethereal light. _A goddess of the night_. He thinks, but that will be her choice as well, will she spend forever with Stefan, or leave him when her mortal life demands it? He shakes his head and turns away, shutting the door softly behind him he slowly walks to his room. Shedding his clothes and slipping on sleeping pants he slides into his bed. Rolling over to the spot where Elena had been only 24 hours earlier he breaths in her sent and drifts off to sleep.

Two hours later Elena sits up with a start, a loud crash echoes through the enormous house. She reaches out a hand for Damon before realizing that she isn't in the parlor anymore. She is in Stefan's room, Damon isn't there. The thought sends terror through her body. He is on the other side of the house, _the huge house,_ she thinks. _What if he didn't hear the crash. What if there is something or someone in the house and he doesn't know. They could kill me and he wouldn't figure it out until the next day, they could take me and he would never know. I'm not safe!_ She is panicking now. Her terror getting the better of her. _Stop it Elena! Damon is a vampire he can hear your heart beat from his room. Relax he heard it, he is probably just checking it out and then he will come here and check on you. He should be here any minute._ Elena waited. She counted to 20 before she climbed quietly from the door. She put her ear against it, she couldn't hear anything. _But that doesn't mean anything. Vampire's don't make a sound when they move. I need to get to Damon! But I can't go out there, if there is someone in the house I have a better chance of surviving if I stay here._ Elena pushed Stefan's heavy dresser up against the locked door. Then she walked over to the night stand and felt for her phone. Her fingers trembled as she found Damon's number and sent him a txt. DID YOU HEAR THAT? She waited what felt like an eternity before her phone buzzed in her hand. It scared her and she nearly dropped it. THAT CRASH? I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU.

I KNOW THIS HOUSE LIKE MINE I WLDNT BUMP INTO ANYTHING IN THE DARK.

GOOD POINT. WHERE ARE YOU?

IN STEFAN'S ROOM

STAY THERE. DON'T LEAVE

REALLY! I WAS THINKING OF TAKING A MIDNIGHT STROLL

5 seconds later she heard something outside the door. She tensed for a second before she hear Damon's voice. "Elena it's me open the door. I would hate to have to break it." She flew to the door slid the dresser out of the way and unlocked it. Opening it revealed Damon's form still shirtless and in his sleeping pants. Elena didn't care. She threw her arms around his neck. Damon was so surprised it took him a second to wrap his arms around her. He could feel her trembling. "Elena it's ok. Really everything is fine. It was just the glass in the French doors into the room bellow Stefan's. The weight of the snow must have been too much the glass broke. That's it." She was still shaking. He held her tighter, a hand running up and down her back. She slowly loosened her hold on him and then she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I just- I-" she didn't Finnish her sentence, she just looked down at the floor.

"Hey it's ok. I understand." She just nods and turns back into the room.

"I'll just go back to bed then."

"Not in here" She turns and looks at him confused.

"The French door is broken letting in the arctic air from outside. This side of the house isn't insulated well. Besides that vent over there goes directly into the room bellow. It will be freezing in here come morning. Come on you can stay over in my wing of the house." Elena only nods and grabs her stuff. She won't be coming back. At least not until the door is fixed. Together they walk through the dark house. Damon watches Elena walk without bumping into the objects around her, _She is right she does know this house just as well as her own._ When they reach his wing she slows slightly unsure of where to go. She doesn't spend time in this part of the house. Damon keeps walking towards his room. Elena follows, she sets her stuff in one of the chairs before walking over and crawling back into the spot she had slept in the night before. Damon is shocked, Elena just looks at him shrugs and says one word before she snuggles under the blankets closing her eyes.

"Behave"

Damon just nods and walks around to the other side and gets in. He slides over until there are only two body widths between them. He looks at her back, she is tense, all her muscles poised ready to jump up and run. He reaches out a hand and lays it gently against her shoulder.

"Relax, everything is fine." She does, as she drifts off to sleep she thinks _Damon 4 Elena 4_, with his hand still on her shoulder Damon falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up. Opening his eyes he finds himself staring into Elena's beautiful face. There are still two body lengths between them but in the middle of the space their hands lay fingers intertwined. He smiles gently slipping his fingers out he gets dressed and leaves the room.

Elena wakes sometime later. The memories from the night before come rushing back and she just sighs as she gets out of bed and retreats to the bathroom to change. She braids her hair into a thick French braid and applies her usual makeup. Then she pulls on black leggings, black camisole, and a deep red semi see through long sleeved tunic shirt. Putting on a black belt around her hips she examines herself in the mirror. Satisfied she walks out of the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone she heads for the parlor. As she is walking into the hall, it rings flashing Stefan's name. Elena answers hurriedly.

"Hello, Stefan?"

"Hello, Elena" a female voice greets her. That voice she will never forget.

"Katherine"

"Correct! See I just thought I would call and tell you that Stefan has decided that he would rather have the real thing instead of the replacement."

"What are you saying."

"Stefan chose me you stupid girl. That is why he left, he came to find me. He has been with me. I thought calling to tell you was the least I could do."

"I don't believe you!"

"Elena, I don't lie when it concerns Stefan. You can chose to believe me or not but the fact of the matter is he chose me, deal with it."

"No-"

"You are boring me, goodbye dear Elena. I'll tell Stefan you said hello." The line went dead as Elena turned the corner into the parlor. Damon was standing in the middle of the room cup of blood in his hand. He turns as he hears Elena enter. He freezes when he sees her. Taking her in from head to toe, his mouth goes dry.

"We have a problem." She says. _Yes, yes we do. Elena 5 Damon 4._ He thinks.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger. So there it is Chapter 5. I do hope you enjoyed. So what will Elena tell Damon? What will she want to do? What will he be willing to help her do? What was the wish Damon made? All will be revealed. Please review I love hearing what other people think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is Chapter 6 enjoy!**

"We have a problem." She says. _Yes, yes we do. Elena 5 Damon 4._ He thinks. _She looks amazing. Why does she do this to me? She is Stefan's, I can't do this. I love her, I want her, but I can't have her. I resist, I keep her at arm's length, I anger her, make her hate me. All so that I won't tell her how I really feel, all so she stays with Stefan and then she does things like this. She dresses like this around me. She gets to close, she teases, she touches me, she HUGS me, willing sleeps by my side, all the while totally unaware of what she is doing to me, to Stefan. She doesn't see the shadowed look in his eye as he watches us banter or as he watches her slap my arm or give me a hug. I see it. He hates it. He sees Katherine, he sees history repeating itself, he doesn't want that for Elena. What he doesn't realize and what I continually try to tell him is, I don't want that either. Elena isn't Katherine, she is so much more-._

"Damon?" Elena says. She is now standing right in front of him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He looks at her.

"Yes of course. Why?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes. You've been starring into space the whole time."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Damon…."

"It's nothing really. You were saying we have a problem?"

"Oh..Yes. A big problem."

"And that would be?"

Elena dropped her hand sliding down his arm and into his hand squeezing it. The move sent shivers down Damon's spine. "I just got a call from Stefan's phone." Damon's eyes narrowed.

"So, what did St. Steffie want?" He said harshly, dropping Elena's hand and turning to get a drink. Elena caught his wrist and tugged him back around to face her.

"I said it was from Stefan's phone. I didn't say it was Stefan….it was Katherine." Damon's face hardened. "She said Stefan was with her. That he had left here to go and find her. She said that he chose her over me." The last part came out slightly strangled. But she held her ground against her emotions. "We have to do something."

"Do what?"

"What if she was lying what if she is holding him prisoner. I can't leave him there. I won't believe it, he wouldn't do that."

The tears start to fall. "I just can't believe it Damon." He leads her over to the couch and sits her down. Sitting down next to her he says.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Find him."

"And if it is true?" She looks at him in horror. "It might be Elena." She just shakes her head. He just stares at her waiting. She takes a few deep breaths and says.

"Then I'm going to slap him and tell him he is an asshole."

Damon chuckles, slinging an arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick squeeze. "That's my girl." Elena slips away from him, but he could see the small smile on her lips.

"So are you going to take me."

"Take you?" Damon said shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, I wasn't going to go without you."

"Why?"

"Well firstly, I wouldn't deprive you of the opportunity to either rescue Stefan or tell him he is an idiot, or well both. Secondly, you aren't the worst company in the world. Thirdly, I honestly have no idea where I would even start looking. Fourthly if it isn't true I am going to need your help and finally …." At this Elena paused and looked down at the floor crossing her arms around herself. It was the most vulnerable Damon had ever seen her.

"Yes?" he said prodding

"If it is true…..I don't know what I'm going to do, all I know is I am going to need you." She whispered. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before she dropped her head and her hair hid her face. Damon took a moment to process what she had just said. _She admitted that she needs me. For more than just protection! Wow._ He slid over so that she was within reaching distance and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." He said squeezing slightly. She glanced up at him. "We can leave tonight. The storm will break mid afternoon and that should give them enough time to clear the roads." Elena's head came up and she smiled, stood from the couch and headed to the stairs.

"Oh, you know we will have to stop by my house so that I can grab a few more things, and leave a note for Jenna and Jeremy."

"I know, where are you going?"

"To pack. In case you haven't noticed it's almost 12 and it has stopped snowing. Whose car do you want to take?"

"I don't know can't we worry about it later."

"No, because whichever one we take will have to be dug out so we should get started on that now."

"Good point. Let's take yours. It will drive better on the roads."

"Ok then as soon as I am done packing we need to head over to my house. I shudder to think about how much snow we are going to have to move."

"We?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, WE, you agreed to come so therefore you have to help."

"Hmph." Elena headed up the stairs. She turned her head over her shoulder about half way up and said as she walked.

"And we are going to have to walk. You can't leave your car sitting in front of my house." She disappeared. This time in the direction of his room. Damon smiled as he watched her make that turn.

Half an hour later he joined her in his room. Pulling a bag from his closet he began to throw clothes in it. Elena had already packed her clothes and was just zipping her bathroom case shut when he finished. "Ready?" He asked motioning to the door. She nodded and walked back downstairs into the foyer. She grabbed her jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves pulling them on. She left her sweatpants and sweatshirt hanging there. Slinging her bag across her body she turned to Damon.

"Let's go brave the weather." He opened the door and stepped out onto into the 2 foot drift and stopped. Elena stood behind him in the doorframe waiting for him to move. She was about to tell him to move when he turned and yanked her into his arms.

"Damon!" she said slightly out of breath from the sudden movement. He smiled down at her.

"Relax, you can't walk in this. It will take fooorrreevver to get to your house if you do. Just hold on." Elena sighed and turned her face into his jacked again. She breathed in. _Mmmm he smells amazing! Elena stop it! Stefan is in trouble. You love Stefan! But what if he isn't in trouble, what if he really did chose her? No! He would never do that!_ She felt them move and then stop suddenly. Opening her eyes and turning her head she realized they were walking through her back yard. Damon set her down on the back step so she could unlock the door. They slipped inside the warm house. "Go finish packing, I'll worry about getting your car out." Elena smiled nodded and headed up the stairs, as she turned the corner Damon added. "Pack some fancy stuff too, knowing Katherine they are probably in some fancy neighborhood or hotel. Elena nodded and headed to her room.

An hour later Elena came down the stairs again with her small carry on suitcase, Damon took it from her at the bottom of the stairs. "Cars out, let's get this rescue mission on the road." Elena left a note for Jenna and followed him out the door, grabbing her keys on the way. Damon was closing the back hatch when she reached the car, as she walked by she tossed him the keys.

"You can drive." She climbed in and snuggled down in her seat.

"Take a nap Elena, I know you need it."

"Ok" she mumbled as he pulled out of her driveway and set out on the road. He slipped his jacket off and tossed it into the back seat. By the time he got to the highway Elena was fast asleep. He looked at the signs _hmmm, New York, D.C., Philly, Raleigh, where would she be? New York, she has to be there._

3 hours outside the city Damon looked over at Elena, she was still asleep, curled up in a small ball in the seat. He pulled off the highway into a gas station. After he started pumping the gas, he grabbed his jacket out of the back seat and laid it over Elena. She stirred slightly. "Are we there?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No, kitten, go back to sleep."

"Mmmkk" she said as she burrowed under his jacket.

Elena stirred and sat up, the jacket slipping off her shoulders. They were just entering the city limits. She looked over at Damon. "New York?"

"Katherine loves this city, when she came to Mystic Falls in 1864 this is where she came from."

"Makes sense to me. Thanks for the jacket." Damon nods.

"Now where to start looking?"

"First we need to find a place to stay." He says. They pull into a nice hotel and the valet parks the car.

"Damon, this is ridiculous we don't need to stay in this nice of a hotel."

"I always travel in style Elena." She just rolls her eyes. They walk up the front desk.

"Welcome to the Ritz sir how may I help you?"

"The nicest room you have please." Damon replies smoothly. "Free of charge, and if asked who is staying in the room, you say business CEO." Elena glares at him, she doesn't like it when he compels people.

"Yes sir, here you go"

They head up to their room. It is absolutely beautiful, living room with plasma T.V., kitchenette, huge bathroom, balcony, and a bedroom with a bed as big as Damon's in it. Elena sees the one bed, turns and looks at Damon raising an eyebrow. "You've been sleeping in my bed for the past two days." He points out defending himself.

"Behave." Is all she says. Damon grins.

"Get changed, we can go down and have a nice fancy dinner." Elena just glares at him. "I won't compel the waiter I promise." He says holding up his hands in defeat.

"Good, then yes I would love to go have dinner." She turns and heads to the bathroom with her bag. Standing inside she examines what clothes she brought, _something fancy…well let's just see how far I can push him, it's time I raised my score a little. _She smiled to herself as she pulled an outfit from the bag. Then she turned to look in the mirror, freezing as she sees her reflection. _What are you doing? See how far you can push him! What about Stefan? He is being held prisoner, probably being tortured!_ Elena threw the outfit back into the bag and whipped at the tears on her cheeks. _But he did leave without telling you. He has been avoiding you for weeks, barely spending time with you. He claimed it was the blood, he wanted to get over the addiction. He was too afraid he might hurt me. He has been so distant. And the last time I did see him before the storm hit, his phone rang and the screen just showed a number not a name….what if it was Katherine? What if he has been talking to her all this time?_ Elena picked the dress back up. _Well whatever the situation, I am going to put it out of my mind for the night. Take 5 minutes, just like Georgia, 5 minutes, and have some fun._

**Author's Note: So there it is Chapter 6! What is the situation? Is Stefan really with Katherine or is he being held prisoner? Is Elena developing feelings for Damon? Or are feelings surfacing that were already there? What is she wearing to dinner that will up her score? You'll find out in the next chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. It might be a few days. I have an exam this week and it is also Greek Week and Relay for Life this weekend so I am going to be pretty busy. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: First off thank you so much for all of the reviews. Now I know it has been a little while since I last updated and I do apologize, I had Relay for Life this weekend and it kinda sucked up all of my time. Well here it is Chapter 7!**

Elena looked at the outfit in her hand again. She smiled nodded her head and turned back to the mirror. Setting the outfit down on the counter she started on her hair and makeup. She pulled out her curling iron and gave her hair a slight wave. Then she took sections on the side and loosely twisted them back so they ran down along behind her ears. She pulled all of her hair together and twisted into one of those soft elegant low Hollywood buns at the base of her neck. A few loose strands fell around her face, she added a few bobby pins with small red gems on the ends for decoration. She studied herself in the mirror, _perfect just like that Taylor Swift sweet curly side bun style I saw in that magazine last week!_ Satisfied she turned to her makeup. She gave herself Smokey eyes and a sheer dark red gloss on her lips completed the look. She pulled on her dress, a black strapless dress that fell to mid thigh. It hugged her body like a glove. The layer of lace that covered the entire dress gave it texture and elegance. A princess waist with a dark blood red sash accentuated her figure perfectly. For jewelry she left on her vervain necklace, but added a simple silver bracelet with a ruby colored stone in the clasp. Lastly she slid on a pair of dark red peep toe heels that matched the red in her sash. Grabbing her clutch she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Damon was waiting for her.

Damon turned when he heard to bathroom door open. When he saw her turn the corner his jaw dropped. Elena met his eyes and smiled as she walked closer to him _Elena 6 Damon 4_. "It's rude to stare Damon." She said placing a finger under his chin and closing his mouth. He grabbed the hand that was touching his face and squeezed it.

"You look…." He couldn't finish the thought.

"Wow, this must be a record, I have made Damon Salvatore speechless." Elena laughed. Damon smiled and raised the hand holding hers indicating she should turn. Elena obliged him and did as he silently requested.

"Amazing" he finished. Elena smiled blushing slightly.

"Well I'm hungry are you ready?" Damon nodded heading over to the door and opening it for her. As they walked down the hallway he offered her his arm which she took without hesitation. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and were seated in the small candle lit restaurant.

"You were serious about your bet weren't you?" Elena says as they wait for their food to come. Damon looks at her raising an eyebrow. "You aren't wearing all black."

"Oh, well what can I say I am not one to lose." He says looking down at his clothes, black pants and a dark red shirt with black tie and jacket. Elena smiles.

After they finish eating they walk out of the restaurant and Elena heads to the elevators. Damon grabs her arm and turns her around. She looks at him questioningly. "It's early let's go walk around in the indoor garden." Elena takes his arm and they make their way to the other side of the hotel. Elena gasps when she sees what Damon is talking about. The hotel has converted part of its western lobby into a huge garden. It smelled amazing, and there were so many different kinds of flowers. Elena eagerly pulled Damon onto one of the wandering pathways. He chuckled quietly at her excitement. They are walking through the roses when Elena stops and turns to him.

"This is why you chose this hotel isn't it? You knew I would love this." He just nods his head and Elena smiled _Elena 6 Damon 5_. She steps closer and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispers as she steps away.

"You're welcome. I thought, well that even though this is a rescue mission you could at least get some enjoyment out of it." The smile fades slightly on Elena's face as the real reason they are here enters the fore front of her thoughts. "We can start looking tomorrow." Damon says hurriedly. Elena nods and takes his arm again.

"Then lets enjoy the rest of the night. I decided to take 5 minutes, just like Georgia, and I'm just not ready to go back yet." Damon laughs and starts walking again. They are wandering through the daffodils and tulips when they see them. Damon pulls Elena behind a bush sculpture. Putting a finger to his lips, she nods and they both look out through the leaves. Katherine and Stefan are standing in the middle of the garden. Stefan bends to pick a red tulip and then offers it to Katherine. She smiles and takes it, stretching onto her toes she kisses him. Stefan grabs her waist and pulls her against him deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him.

Elena's hand goes to her mouth to hold back a sob tears run down her cheeks as she watches the scene unfold before her. Damon is tight with anger. _I can't believe he would do this to Elena. That he would chose that bitch over her. Elena is so much more than she ever could be. Elena—oh God Elena!_ He turns to see her crying silently as she watches the man she loves make out with the woman who has made her life hell. He wraps his arm around her and silently tugs her away from the scene. She stops crying as they leave to garden. She wipes away her tears, stands up straight, and puts a smile on her face. He is amazed she can put on this face. Passers by have no idea her world just shattered, she keeps it up until they reach the room. She walks to the bedroom kicking off her heels as she goes. Damon follows her slipping off his jacket and tie. When he walks into the bedroom he sees her reach up to her neck and tug her necklace. The clasp breaks and the chain slides down from around her neck. She stares at, tears start to fall freely down her face. A sob escapes and the pendent falls from her hand as she brings her other arm around herself bending slightly at the waist. Damon walks over and puts both hands on her shoulders, she turns and falls against him, wrapping her arms so tightly around him he would have suffocated if he were human. He in turn wraps her in his arms. One hand on the small of her back, the other stroking her head. He kisses her hair and then rests his cheek against the top of her head. He stands and holds her shaking form as she cries silently into his chest. _Elena 7 Damon 5._

**Author's Note: Uh oh! What has Stefan done now. What will Elena do? She did tell Damon that if it was true all she knew was that she was going to need him. What will happen for the rest of the night. What will Elena say to Damon as he holds her and lets her cry? Will she really go up to Stefan slap him and tell him he is an asshole? Will Damon let her or will he think it too dangerous? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews make me smile and I have a hard time writing if I'm not smiling!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well it has been a very busy weekend! I finally had time to get this chapter finished, so here it is Chapter 8.**

He continued to stroke her hair, as his hands passed over the pins holding it in place he pulled them out, letting the waves fall down around her shoulders. Her tears had stopped at this point only silent sobs shook her small frame. She loosened her hold on him and stepped back slightly but not out of the warm protective circle of his arms. She tipped her face up meeting his eyes with hers. Damon looks at her, he can see the pain and hurt played across her face as she takes a breath to speak. "Can you do something for me?" she whispers quietly.

"Anything, I'll do anything." He says, knowing full well that he would. He would give anything to ease her pain, erase her hurt. Even if it meant going and finding his brother and knocking some sense into him. He would do that, and he would watch her run back into his arms, he would let her go even though it would literally break his heart to do it.

"Can you find out where they are staying." He nods stiffly and drops his arms. The emotionless mask back in place, his eyes cold as ice, he turns from her to leave the room. Elena sees it even through her despair, she sees the wall come up around him. She reaches out a hand and catches his before he walks too far. "Hey." He stops but does not turn to face her. "I want to know so that I can tell Stefan it is over to his face. He is dead to me. The Stefan I loved never would have done this. No matter if he says she tricked him, it doesn't matter he never would have let her touch him. But he did and it's over." Damon turned as she finished speaking, hope and admiration shinning in his face. He takes a step closer to her. "I will find them. I'll tell Katherine all you want is to tell Stefan he is an ass. That she can even be there for all you care." Elena smiles, it is small and sad but it is still there. Damon pulls her into a tight hug placing a chaste kiss on her brow before striding out of the room.

With Damon's departure Elena feels the void in her heart made by Stefan's betrayal. She feels her grief which had temporarily been under control by Damon's strong presence rise up again as the reality of the situation set in again. She wraps her arm around herself as a few tears slip down her face. She moves slowly back to the bathroom and pulls out her pj's. Sleep shorts and a tank top. She changes washes her face and brushes her teeth. Before leaving the bathroom she reaches back into her bag and pulls out a black sweatshirt. Walking back into the bedroom she pulls it on. Damon's scent envelops her and she instantly feels the void in her heart lessen slightly. She puzzles at this as she picks up her diary and climbs onto the bed. The sweatshirt is long enough to cover her to mid thigh completely obscuring her pj's as she settles back into the pillows to write.

As she writes it occurs to her that she should be more upset about what has just transpired. Stefan was the love of her life and she had just watched him make out with another woman. Not to mention that this woman has made her life a living hell, tried to kill her on many occasion, and had almost succeeded in killing her aunt. _Maybe it is because we have been so distant. Did I subconsciously know that this was coming? Yes_ a little voice inside her head said _you knew it was coming, you knew it was over for you because you love someone else. What! That is ridiculous! I love Stefan, he is the only one!_ Her mental voice wavered as an image of Damon's face came to mind. _Do I love Damon?_ With this thought swimming through her mind she fell asleep, her diary slipping from her fingers.

Damon returned sometime later. He was successful in finding where Stefan and Katherine were staying. He walks into the bedroom looking for Elena and freezes in the doorway. She is lying on the bed, her hair spread out around her head, diary slipping from her fingers, dry tear streaks on her face, her long legs stretched out, and as he takes a step closer, wearing his sweatshirt. _Only my sweatshirt_ he thinks as he stares down at her. He tears his eyes away from her enticing form and takes a deep breath, grabbing his bag and retreating to the bathroom.

He comes out sometime later and finds she has shifted to her side. The sweatshirt has ridden up revealing the bottoms of her shorts. He relaxes slightly at the sight as he walks over to the bed. He picks up her diary and sets it on the night stand before gently easing the covers out from under her body. He walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in before pulling the covers over both of them. He lays down an arm's length away from her, the arm closest to her behind his head staving off temptation to touch her. He stares up at the dark ceiling, Elena shifts next to him. He jumps in surprise when he feels her curl up into his side one arm draped across his waist hugging him tightly. Her head resting on his chest, he lowers his arm around her hesitantly holding her close. She sighs and snuggles even closer. Then she speaks. "Did you find them?"

"Yes."

"Good" she says. He feels the tears on his chest, and just holds her tighter letting her cry knowing that this is what she needs. Sometime later her tears subside and she falls asleep still curled against him. He falls asleep not long afterwards.

Damon wakes in the morning to see Elena fully dressed leaving the bathroom. He sits up in bed and she looks over at him. "Oh good your awake. I would like to go see Stefan now, where is he staying?" her voice is devoid of emotion her face blank as she looks at him. He climbs out of bed and walks over to where she is standing. Looking into her eyes they are blank, lifeless, and it scares him. "Damon, where is he?"

"Elena—" he says his voice soft as he reaches for her. She steps out of his reach pain flashing across her face.

"Don't!" she says sharply. Damon flinches at her tone dropping his hand. "Please, I can't…..I need…..I need to be strong for this. I won't give Katherine the satisfaction of knowing she hurt me. I can't." she says quietly her eyes begging him to understand, and he does. Damon nods and turns towards the bathroom.

"Give me five minutes."

Five minutes later they are in the elevator headed for the lobby. Damon exists to the outside world, Elena close beside him. He starts off down the block towards the hotel he knows them to be staying in. Going up to the front desk he compels a room key out of the attendant and heads over to the elevators. Elena follows silently. They get off at the floor and are standing outside the door. Damon waits key in hand for Elena to give any sign that she is ready to do this. She takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. Her head comes up, she stands up straight squaring her shoulders, her face is a neutral mask, her posture giving off the air of indifference. Damon knows they are awake he can hear them in the living room talking. He puts the key in the door and turns the handle. Elena pushes the door open. As he expected both Katherine and Stefan freeze in shock for half a second. Then Katherine rushes over to Elena. Damon intercepted her and through her into the opposite wall, breaking her arm and leg in the process giving Elena enough time to walk up to a still stunned Stefan.

"Elena" he breaths as she walks up to him. He smiles and reaches out a hand to touch her. Katherine is getting up off the floor ready to rush at her when a resounding smack echoes through the room. Katherine freezes shock passes over her face quickly replaced by curiosity. Stefan's hand is holding the side of his face Elena just hit. He stares into her chocolate brown eyes, and backs up a step. Never has he seen such hatred in her eyes. Then she says eight words that make his undead heart stop cold.

"We are done, you are dead to me." She says it calmly but with such venom it makes Stefan speechless.

Katherine recovers and a smirk settles over her face. "Awww, Elena, Did you get your heart broken? I tried to tell you but you—" she stopped speaking as Elena turned to her, cold hatred written all over her features. She walked calmly over to her to stand face to face with Katherine.

"You will not speak to me. You will never return to Mystic Falls. You will leave me, my family, and my friends alone. You will leave Damon alone. You got what you wanted. You will never come into my life again. The next time I see you I will drive a stake through your heart. Got it?" She said her voice a quiet but deadly promise. Katherine was taken aback. She nodded, never had she been afraid of Elena but she was now. Elena nods her head and then turns to leave, grabbing a smirking Damon's hand and pulling him with her.

"Elena wait! It isn't what it looks like. I lo—" she turns back to Stefan.

"Don't speak to me. I never want to see you again. Goodbye Stefan." And with that she turned and swept out of the room. Once they were in the elevator Elena relaxed. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears but she didn't let them fall.

"Elena it's ok to be upset."

"No, I will not cry over him anymore. He made his choice." She smiled at Damon as they stepped out onto the street. It was a genuine smile and it put a spark of hope in Damon's heart. She slipped her hand into his as she said. "You know I have always wanted to see Times Square." Damon smiled and started walking in that direction. _Elena 8 Damon 5_ he thought. _Elena 7 Damon 6 _she thought.

**Author's Note: Well there it is Chapter 8. Don't worry I'm not done yet. There is still more to come. Will Elena realize she loves Damon? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Can he tell her how he feels?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Here is chapter 9!**

They arrive at Times Square and Damon watches in amusement as Elena turns her head to take it all in. "What do you want to see first?" He says leaning closer to her so she can hear him over all of the noise.

"I don't know. You pick." He smiles and leads her to the big M&M store on the corner. She laughs when she sees where they are headed.

"Let's start here and then work our way around. That way you get to see everything." She nods and they walk inside the store. Elena is standing in front of the huge wall of M&Ms when Damon pulls out is iPhone and snaps a picture of her. She doesn't notice. He watches as she fills a bag with a mixture of black and icy blue M&Ms. She turns and smiles at him as she walks by. When he doesn't follow she stops and turns back holding out her hand. He takes it and allows her to pull him to the check out then out the door.

The next stop was the big 3 floor Toys 'R' us. She gasps when she sees the Ferris Wheel inside and he manages to catch the expression on her face with his phone. She turns and heads off to explore the first floor with Damon following close behind her. On the second floor she stops and pulls out her phone to take pictures of the giant T-Rex, the Lego empire state building complete with gorilla, and the Lego Yankees hat. Damon lays a hand on the small of her back as they continue through the store. He looks up when he hears her laugh in delight. She grabs his arm and pulls him into the huge pink Barbie house. He groans and pretends to pull his arm from her grasp. She just holds on tighter and pulls him deeper into the structure. She lets go of him to look at some Barbies in a glass case. While he waits he turns and glances over the shelves, whirling back around when he hears the click of a camera.

Elena is smiling, holding her iPhone up, he narrows his eyes at her. "What?" she says innocently. "Damon in the Barbie house. I had to have proof otherwise Bonnie wouldn't believe me."

"Don't even think about it." He says in a quiet deadly voice but with a smile on his face. Elena just laughs and hits a few buttons on her phone, then turns to leave.

"What's on the third floor?"

"Just bikes and strollers." She nods then makes her way back towards the main entrance. Stepping outside Damon wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. She doesn't resist but she does look up curiosity on her face. But Damon isn't looking at her. He is starring off to her left. Turning and following his line of sight she sees a group of young boys leering at her. They were leaning towards each other whispering. She feels Damon stiffen and she can only guess what he is hearing them say. When they realize she is looking at them they straighten, grin, and wave. Elena just glares and steps closer into Damon wrapping her arm around him and leaning her head against him. She feels him relax slightly, but not completely out of his protective stance. The boy's smiles fall and they turn an angry glare to Damon as they stand and prepare to walk over to them.

"Damon." Elena says quietly in warning

"It's ok, I see them." He says tightly, not taking his eyes off the approaching boys.

"Hey my man. That's one fine piece of ass you got there. Me and my buddies think you should share. Hey sweet thing. What do you say you ditch him and come party with us?" The leader of the group says as he reaches a hand toward Elena. Damon catches his wrist before he can touch her and locks eyes with him.

"I think you should take you buddies and get lost. Never speak to a woman that way again and apologize to her." The guy blinked and then looked at Elena.

"I am sorry." He said his voice slightly flat. Then he turned to his friends and gestured for them to leave. He friends follow completely confused.

"Thank you." Elena says quietly squeezing him in a hug.

"Your welcome. You do realize I compelled them right?"

"Yes , but see this was a good thing to use your compulsion on. You were helping me and avoiding a fight in the middle of a crowded area." Elena smiled and Damon chuckled.

"You do realize I still want to hunt them down and kill them for speaking to you that way right? And the only thing that is keeping me from doing so is the fact that you are still holding on to me."

"I know, and I don't mind being your anchor." She smiled up at him and he returned it. "Now where were we going next?"

Damon looked around and grinned when he saw the designer shops. He pulled her along the street and into the Chanel store. "Shop" he said simply and removed his arm from around her pushing her out into the store. _Shopping with Damon this is going to be interesting._ She thinks as she starts looking around.

**Author's Note: Well there it is chapter 9. I know it is short and I am sorry but it is Easter after all. I will update soon I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well I am sorry that it has been so long since I updated. It has been crazy with the end of the semester and everything. I am now taking a break from my finals to give you Chapter 10!**

Elena walks out into the store her eyes wide. The store is huge. She isn't much for designer clothes or shoes, but she was still a girl. She wandered over to the shirts looking for something that would look expensive but would still be versatile enough to wear out in Mystic Falls. She settled on a deep red blouse with short cap sleeves that showed off her shapely arms. She caught the approving smile on Damon's face as she turned to head over to the perfume. She loved Chanel Perfume. It was her favorite kind. She walked right over and picked up their newest scent taking a deep breath. A wide smile lit up her face. She turned and held out the bottle to Damon. "Smell." She said simply. He took the bottle his fingers grazing hers and lifted it to his face. He barely breathed in before he lowered the bottle and stated.

"You're getting this." Elena just laughed and headed to the checkout counter. Damon pulled out his card and before she could protest handed it to the sales associate. As they were leaving she slipped under his arm and wound hers around his waist.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she smiled up at him.

"Don't thank me yet. We aren't done." He said as he hailed a cab and they climbed in. He said something to the cabby that Elena couldn't hear and they were suddenly speeding through the streets. The cab dropped them off outside of another designer store. Elena squealed in delight when she saw what store. "I take it you like Gucci?"

"Yes! I love their sunglasses!" Damon just laughed as he followed her inside. He watched as she tried on pair after pair of sunglasses. Finally deciding on a cute black pair. She walked over to where he was standing by the checkout counter. He held out his hand and she set her sunglasses in it, he turned and placed them on the counter along with a box of perfume. "Guilty?" Elena asked

"I like the way it smells. Besides you like perfume." Elena just rolls her eyes and follows him out of the store. Outside he hands her a card and motions up the street. "Keep shopping, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"What? Wait, where are you going?" She says grabbing his hand before he can turn away from her.

"Don't worry 'Lena I'll be back."

"I know that. But where are you going?" She can see he is uncomfortable. He shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"I….ahh…I need to eat."

"Oh! Ok, I'll see you in a little while then." She says a smile on her face. He smiles back, slightly surprised that she is so ok with what he just implied.

"Buy whatever you want, don't worry about the price kitten." He says kissing her forehead lightly before he turns and begins to walk down the street. Elena smiles after him and then turns and heads up the street. She visits Coach and buys herself a new wallet, clutch, and purse. She goes into Armani and buys him a few black dress shirts, giggling the whole time. Then she walks into Sephora and gets herself all new makeup. On her way back down the street she slips into Feriani and begins to browse the fancy evening gowns. She finally decides with the help of the nice sales assistant on a beautiful A-line floor length gown. It is strapless with a fitting bodice. The pleats in the dress stretch up to create a unique neckline. More pleats radiate down into the silky skirt giving it a flowing dramatic look. The detail she loves most is the unique jeweled accents radiating from one side of the bodice in a vine flower like pattern. The dress is of course blood red.

Leaving the store she walks a little further before ducking into the Maggie Sottero store. The dress in the window caught her eye. She tries it on and immediately knows she has to get it. It is an amethyst purple colored gown. With a diamond pattern strap that goes over one shoulder and down across the open back to the waist. Another diamond accent sits at the hip. The bodice is ruched and hugs every one of her curves. The skirt flares out from just above the knee. It looks amazing on her. Walking out of the store she is trying to juggle all of her packages when suddenly the dress bags disappear from her arms. She starts and looks up into Damon's crystal blue gaze. "Oh! It's you. Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckles and smiles at her. "So what is in these anyways?"

"Well I guess you will just have to wait until tonight and see."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, you are taking me out for a fancy dinner and a show."

"I am, am I?"

"Yes if you ever want to see what you bought me." Damon just smiled and hailed another cab. They climbed in and headed back to their hotel. Once inside their room Damon hangs the bags up in the closet while Elena collapses on the bed with a sigh kicking off her shoes. Damon turns and falls onto the bed next to her. She yawns, and he laughs.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up in time for you to get ready for dinner." She smiles and nods sitting up and grabbing the blanket on the end of the bed. She throws it over her legs and his as she settles back down curled against his side her head on his chest. She lays one arm across his stomach and holds him tightly. He understands, and wraps his arms tightly around her. She was still hurt, and she needed the comfort. He listened to her breathing as she slowly relaxed. Just before she fell asleep she murmured.

"No peeking in those bags while I am asleep."

"I promise. Besides I have no intention of moving at all." Elena just laughs sleepily. Damon turns his head so that his cheek is pressed against the top of her head. He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. His last thought before he fell asleep, _I love her, more than anything else in the world. I love Elena Gilbert so help anyone who ever upsets her again._

**Author's Note: Well there it is Chapter 10. I know that some of the stores don't actually exist, but I am evoking the creative rights. LOL. Anyways I know it is short but like I said I am supposed to be studying for my finals. I will try to update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wow I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. My life just got really hectic with my finals and then moving out of the dorm and starting my internship. Well here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Damon opened his eyes and blinked before bolting up. "Elena!" he yells realizing that she isn't next to him anymore.

"Relax, I'm in here getting ready. You know it's hard for you to wake me up if you fall asleep too." She says laughing from behind the bathroom door. Damon laughs. "Get dressed I'm almost ready to go."

20 minutes later Elena opened the bathroom door and peeked into the bedroom. She didn't see Damon anywhere. "I'm out here." She hears him call form the living room. She smiles, squares her shoulders and walks out to stand in the doorway. Damon turns around hearing her walk out. "Wow…." Elena smiled and took Damon's outstretched hand walking down the short steps to the living room floor.

"So you like it?" she says turning in her blood red gown.

"Definitely."

"Good, let's go eat." They leave and Damon leads the way out through the front lobby and to a sleek black Ferrari. "Damon..."

"What? I don't like to take taxis. Taking one this afternoon was like torture." Elena just laughed and allowed him to help her into the car. They arrived at the restaurant a little while later. Half way through there dinner the waiter comes over and hands an envelope to Damon. Elena raises and eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"Well you said you wanted to go to a show" He hands her the envelope and she slides out the tickets. Her eyes widen and an instant smile lights up her face.

"The ballet! I love the ballet."

"I know. I do actually listen you know."

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though this is awesome."

"Well I couldn't let your dress go to waste."

"Well what are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm?"

"I do have another dress."

"Oh do you." She just nods her eyes twinkling. "Well I guess you will just have to wait and see."

Elena laughs and lets Damon help her to her feet and lead her out of the restaurant. They pull up outside of the ballet and a valet comes to park the car. They head to their box seats. The lights dim and the curtain goes up. Elena is leaning against the railing watching the show, when she feels Damon rest his hand on her back. She smiles lightly and shifts her weight so that she is slightly leaning against his shoulder.

At intermission she stands to stretch her legs and Damon asks her if she would like a drink. At her nod he leaves. Elena turns when she hears the door opening "Hi Da-…. Stefan!" She says stepping back in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He looks at her his green eyes soft, the way he used to look at her. But it doesn't make her heart stutter or her knees go weak, not anymore, not after what he has done. Her surprise at seeing him quickly gives way to anger. "Elena you look…wow…you look amazing."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"I know you said that but Elena, it wasn't what it looked like. I swear." He says walking over to her and grabbing her arms.

"Stefan let go. I don't want to see you. Just get away from me. I don't love you."

"But I love you, I do, truly, I love you!" He said pulling her to him and kissing her. Elena fought him, turning her head, but he didn't stop he just simply kissed up and down her neck.

"Stefan stop it! Get away from me." Then all of a sudden he was gone and there was a black jacket clad back in front of her.

"I believe she said to get away from her, little brother."

"What did you do? Elena he compelled you."

"Yes I am so sure he compelled me to see you making out with Katherine in the garden. By the way where is she?"

"Right here." She said standing in the doorway. Her dress barely could be called clothing.

"Great, would you mind getting Stefan out of here. I was serious when I said I never wanted to see either one of you again." 

"Oh yes I would be more than happy to. Stefan what are you doing. You love me remember." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out the door.

Damon turned and pulled Elena into a hug. She held onto him tightly. "We can go if you want."

She looked up at him, "Don't be ridiculous. Let's watch the rest of the show." Damon smiled and helped her to her chair. Once he sat down next to her she leaned her head against his shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as they watched the rest of the show.

As they drove back to the hotel Damon glanced over at Elena, she was starring out the window a slight frown on her face. He reached over and laid a hand on hers. "What's wrong?" She turned and looked at him.

"Will he ever leave us alone or is he just going to keep popping up like this. I just can't handle that. I want him out of my life." Elena watched his eyes widen. "Don't be so surprised. I meant what I said to him in that hotel room. I never want to see or speak to him again. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve me, I guess he never did."

"I know, and he won't. I was thinking of visiting Katherine, telling her to keep him away."

"You don't have to. I don't want her near you either. She is done messing with you."

"Elena really it's fine. She can't mess with me anymore. I'm immune."

"Are you sure, because I have worked too hard to make you accept your emotions and I would really hate to have to start all over again. I mean I am willing to, but it would really just set everything back."

"Really, set what back?"

"Nothing!" she said a blush creeping across her face.

"Elena…"

"I'll tell you later."

Damon pulled up to the hotel and they headed up to the room. Elena opened the door and starred at her reflection. "Katherine…" she breathed.

**Author's Note: Well what does Katherine want? Hmmm….well I will update soon, I promise. Please, please, please, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Hi everyone! I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I was having some serious writer's block and just couldn't think of anything good. I didn't want to just right something random and not have it be my best work cause I just don't believe in doing that. Plus I have worked really hard on this story and don't want to screw it up with a crappy chapter. So here is Chapter 12 finally! Enjoy and please please please review. It really helps me when I get your comments, sometimes they even spark an idea for the next chapter. **

Damon pulled up to the hotel and they headed up to the room. Elena opened the door and starred at her reflection. "Katherine…" she breathed.

Damon slipped his arm around Elena's waist and pulled her to his side and slightly behind him eyeing Katherine suspiciously. "Relax, Damon, I am not here to hurt her or you for that matter. I just wanted to talk with Elena. You can stay if you want." She says a small smile on her face as she turns and walks back into the room. Elena starts to follow her, but Damon pulls her back. She turns and looks into his eyes reading the fear and caution in them. She reaches up and runs her fingers down the side of his face silently telling him everything was ok. He searches her face a second longer before he nods and lets her walk into the room, shadowing her footsteps.

"What do you want to talk about? I thought I made myself very clear." Elena says starring at Katherine as she walked up to her.

"Well Elena dear I don't see a stake in your hand so I am not too worried about your threat." Elena takes a step closer much to Damon's displeasure.

"True, but that coffee table is made of wood and I am sure Damon wouldn't mind breaking a leg off for me." Elena says deadly quiet a gleam in her eyes as she stares unflinchingly at Katherine. Damon's slight scowl turns into a smirk. _When did this Elena come out? She is making it all that much harder to resist her…_ Katherine backs up a step and sits down in a chair.

"Point taken. I wanted to talk to you about Stefan." Elena just crosses her arms and waits. "You made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with him anymore." Elena nods. "I want him to stop pinning after you. He can't have both of us, he needs to get over you. You were after all just the replacement." Damon growls and steps closer. Katherine holds up her hands in surrender. Elena lays a hand on his arm.

"No, she is right. I was just the replacement to him." Damon stops and looks at her. His eyes beseeching her to understand that it is not the same with him. Elena smiles and nods her head slightly, she understands. Damon relaxes and returns to his earlier position behind Elena. "Go on."

"Well what I was saying, I want Stefan to stop stalking you. We can't have much of a relationship if he is always going after you. I will not be a plaything." Elena smirks at this last statement

"No, I don't imagine you would be ok with that." Katherine inclines her head. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to get a friend of mine to alter his memory." Elena raises her eyebrows.

"You cannot just erase the last year and a half of his life. Too much happened what with the originals and the sacrifice. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"I know that. I just want to alter the way he remembers you."

"Oh, well I don't see how that would be a problem. How are you going to alter it?"

"I was going to have him remember you as the girl who looks just like me, that he spent his time saving because he felt like he was saving me. You would be more like a good friend." Katherine states watching Elena's face for a reaction.

"That could work. I am curious though, why are you even here talking to us about it? It isn't like you to ask opinions."

"I am trying to be nice. And if someday we do happen to run into each you wouldn't give away what I have done." Elena nods. Katherine stands and heads to the door. "You won't see us again." She vanishes out the door.

"Well-" Elea starts but she is cut off when Damon pulls her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. She smiles and wraps her arms around him in understanding. "She wasn't going to hurt me. I don't know what it is, but something is different about her." Damon just nods his head and holds on tighter. A few minutes later he lets her go. "I'm just going to go grab a shower." He nods and watches her as she retreats to the bathroom.

He hears the shower turn on and he slips off his jacket and tie moving over to the French doors that open onto the balcony. Stepping outside he smirks "Yes Katherine." She steps out of the shadows and comes to lean on the railing opposite him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Damon nods his head. Katherine catches his eyes with hers "Take care of her Damon." He looks at her surprised, she was acting almost human. "Don't look surprised, you know very well there is no switch to flip when you get older. Now that I have Stefan back, I don't know, I just feel whole, complete. I don't want to lose him again, he…" She trails off.

"I understand." Damon says smiling slightly.

"Just take care of her. Trust me. Living for forever without your soul mate is just not worth it." She smiles lightly. "Goodbye Damon." She turns to go.

"Take care of him Katherine. He is my little brother, just take care of him." She nods. "Maybe one day we can all get along again, but I think it might be a couple of centuries." Katherine laughs.

"All of us, Elena…?"

"It is her decision, but if she will have me, then yes Elena too." Katherine smiled at that and then with one more nod, turns and vanishes into the night. Damon stands leaning against the railing staring out at the city lost in his thoughts. He feels a blanket and warm arms being wrapped around his back and he smiles as Elena speaks.

"You know, I understand you don't get cold but it is January and it is freezing out here. Humans get cold." Damon chuckles and turns to face her. Her eyes are lit with the stars and she has a soft smile on her face. He takes her hand and leads her back inside. She crawls into bed while he takes his turn in the bathroom. When he comes out she is fast asleep. He climbs in next to her and she rolls until she is curled into his side. He smiles as he falls asleep.

Elena wakes up first to find herself snuggled up against Damon's side his arms wrapped around her. She lays there for a few minutes pondering how she never had felt safer, even with Stefan, and he didn't drink human blood. She smiles to herself at this and slowly slides from Damon's embrace and retreats to the bathroom. She comes out 10 minutes later dressed and ready for the day to find Damon still passed out asleep. Laughing quietly to herself she scribbles a note and sets it by his head, quietly leaving the suite she heads off in search of breakfast. She knows she could just order room service but she really wanted to see what the hotel had to offer.

Damon sits up looking around the suite. "Elena…" he calls. Getting no answer he starts to panic. He starts to get out of bed when he feels something sharp press into his hand, looking down he sees a piece of the hotel stationary.

_You were passed out I didn't want to wake you. You needed the rest. I just went to find breakfast. I have my phone so whenever you get up just txt me._

_ Elena_

Damon relaxed but only slightly. He rushed through his morning routine thanking the stars for his supernatural speed. He walked out of the suite and took a deep breath, starting off to find Elena. He found her sitting in a small café on the first floor of the hotel. He walked up and sat in the empty chair across from her making her jump slightly. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." He said as he stole a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me." She said stealing it back.

"No."

"Please…" she says knowing he wouldn't say no again.

"I followed your sent to the first floor then just listened for your heartbeat." He said quietly watching her reaction. Her eyes widened.

"The sent part I get, but my heartbeat. Doesn't it sound like every other human's? How could you possibly distinguish it?"

"I have listened to your heartbeat for a year and a half Elena, it has kept me sane, I know what it sounds like." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she looks at him in awe. "What?"

"That was beautiful. The old Damon never would have said that."

"What can I say, you have a lasting influence." Elena smiled.

She finished eating her breakfast and they stood to wander through the hotel again. Sometime later they retreated to their room to relax. Elena picked a movie on cable and they settled down on the bed to watch it. Elena curled into Damon's side, his arm draped around her shoulders. They both fell asleep and Damon woke to the sound of the ending credits. Looking down he took in Elena's peaceful face as she curled in tighter to him. He smiled at that as he glanced over to the clock. Noting the time he carefully slipped out of the bed and retreated to the bathroom to freshen up. Coming out he takes in Elena curled up in the spot he just left still fast asleep a small smile on her face. He walks quietly over to the bed and calls her name. She stirs and opens her eyes.

"If you want to go to dinner you best get up and get ready." She sits up and stretches giggling as her joints pop. Damon looks at her slightly alarmed.

"Relax, it happens all the time, one of the downsides to being a cheerleader in high school." He smiles at that and watches her grab her dress out of the closet and retreat to the bathroom. She emerges an hour later in the amethyst gown looking in his opinion like she was ready to walk down the red carpet.

"Beautiful as always" He says taking her outstretched hand. She laughs and it is the best sound in the world. They climb into his ridiculously expensive car and Damon speeds off into the lights and sounds of New York City. They stop outside the museum of Natural History which is lit up like the Grammys. Elena gasps as Damon pulls the car up and gets out opening her door. Cameras are flashing as she steps out and they walk up the red carpeted stairs towards the main doors. "I thought you might like this" He whispers in her ear as he leads her through the main hall. She just hugs him tight in response and then lets go taking his hand as she gazes around.

They eat and dance the rest of the night away. It is 1 am when they finally get back to the hotel. Elena walks into the room, but Damon hesitates in the doorway. She turns looking at him. "I..ahhh….I'll be back." He says, but before he can turn to leave her voice stops him.

"Where are you going?" He turns a guilty look on his face.

"I need to eat Elena." She nods her head in response.

"I have to go find something." She shakes her head. Now he is the one with the confused look on his face.

"You don't have to go anywhere." She steps closer and shuts the door behind him. She is standing in front of him when it finally clicks into place.

"No."

"Yes"

"Elena absolutely not." Then she says four words and does one thing that completely undo him.

"I want you to." She says as she reaches up and kisses him. His arms come around her waist and he pulls her against him.

"Elena…" he says his voice breaking. She says three more words that have him sinking to his knees.

"I trust you." He shakes his head starring into her clear chocolate eyes. "Just let me change out of this dress. If I come back and you aren't here I swear I will go out there and look for you." Her face is stern and he nearly has a heart attack at the thought of her wandering around by herself at this time of night in this city. He nods his head in agreement and she leaves quickly changing and coming back. He is still in the same position she left him in. She takes his hand and pulls him into the bedroom. They sit on the bed and he stares at her as she sweeps her hair over her shoulder. "I trust you." She repeats and he breaks. He bites her. He only takes enough to satisfy his current hunger, but it still makes her sleepy. She curls into his arms a smile on her face. "See, I told you."

He smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Thank you."He is about to say something else when she speaks.

"We can discuss what this means tomorrow. I am to sleepy right now."

"Ok." He says the mask coming back.

She reaches up and lays a hand on his face bringing his eyes down to meet hers. "This DOES mean something Damon. I am not going ANYWHERE." She says. He smiles again and holds her tighter as she snuggles into him. _She just blew the score out of the water. She wins and I don't think I have ever been so happy to have someone beat me at my own game. I don't even care as long as I get to keep her._ With this thought Damon drifts off.

**Author's Note: There you go Chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed and again I am sorry for the long wait. Please Please Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Elena woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Her body completely relaxed and her mind with perfect clarity. She slid from Damon's embrace and got ready for the day. She packed up all her stuff and set the suitcase by the door. When she walked back into the bedroom Damon was sitting up in bed. "Get up, get dressed, we are leaving." He looks at her surprise and hurt written on his face. They were supposed to talk about what happened last night. Elena understood immediately. "We will talk, just not here." Damon nods and gets ready for the day. When he comes out she is just getting off her phone. "Well looks like I don't have to be back in Mystic Falls anytime soon. The storm did all kinds of damage, they say school is closed for at least the next 4 days." Damon nods and picks up her bag. They check out and Damon returns his rental. Elena slides behind the wheel of her SUV and starts driving to a scenic look out point she knows is somewhere along the highway.

Damon is watching her the entire drive. When she parks the car and gets out he follows her and leans on the rail next to her. He is silent, waiting for her to make the first move. He was tired of putting himself out there, tired of thinking he had finally gotten through only to have his heart broken again. He realized this morning that just because of what she said last night did not make it true in the light of day, she would change her mind, she always did. Then he heard her voice.

"I realized something on this trip I realized what I need, who I need. I realized it when I slapped Stefan in the face, that the only reason I had the strength to do it was because he was standing in the room with me, not because I was worried about my safety, but because I was worried about my sanity. I realized it when he protected me from those creeps in Times Square, when he didn't care that he had to sit through a ballet because it made me happy. Something just clicked, and now I know, my brain has finally unscrambled the message my heart has been screaming at it for a year. I was never meant to have happiness with Stefan, he wasn't it, never would be no matter how hard I tried to make it work for fear of hurting him. The one for me was there, every day, saving me from every danger, but most importantly from myself. He wasn't afraid to make the tough choices even if it meant hurting me for the moment but saving me in the long run. My head finally understands want my heart wants, and that Damon, is you." She says softly placing a hand on his face. His eyes are wide, and bright with the tears he refuses to let fall. She smiles a small smile and speaks again. "I just hope that my head isn't too late." Damon just shakes his head and reaches up to grasp the hand holding his face.

"Never, it's never too late." Elena smiles her eyes bright with unshed tears. She leans closer and he pulls her to him kissing her. She laughs as the kiss breaks and he smiles. Not a smirk but an actual smile and she has never seen his blue eyes that bright. He spins her around now laughing with her. As he sets her back on her feet they walk back to her SUV and climb in. "So, where to?" he says. She reaches over and twines her fingers with his.

"Anywhere" she says looking into his eyes and smiling. He hits the gas and they are off.

**Author's Note: So there it is, the final chapter. I apologize that it took me so long to write it. I just didn't really know how to end the story, what their talk was going to be about. I think this suits them. That this is them. So as always please review! **


End file.
